mmlfandomcom-20200214-history
Boss Weapons
You know, you can't fight a boss without a weapon. Basically weapons earned from bosses to beat other bosses. GG A fair bit of these weapons can get removed by Sylvana/All/Chaos Yenti/Abyssal Reaper Inti Not to be confused with Boss Mowers. Archgod-Weapons These are the weapons obtained from the four archgoddesses on the Main Lawn. All of the AG weapons can be removed by All, Chaos Yenti, Sylvana, and Inti. Last Resort is an exception, it can only be removed by All. You can press X to roll, giving you a temporary forcefield. PPH = Per Part Hit Dynasty "That which utilizes the force of the primal flame can only be worn at full power by the immortal." Obtained by defeating Gaea Does 150 damage PPH. It's garbage. Guardian Blade Obtained by defeating Ulcerava (And not getting her spear as a weapon.) Does 150 damage PPH. It's also garbage but with slightly more range I guess. Removed by Sylvana/All/Chaos Yenti/Abyssal Reaper Inti Last Resort Obtained by defeating Yenti. "A sword crafted by being on the edge. Fear emanates from this sword like a curse, but who is it for?" '' Does 150 damage PPH. It isn't removed by Sylvana/Chaos Yenti/Abyssal Reaper Inti because it was totally meant to be a last resort and not a mess up in scripts and too lazy to fix. Strangely, it is still removed by All. :( Also, it is not present in stage one of the battle in Final Llin Thistle Blade Obtained by defeating Ultiel (After ripping it off her dead corpse, of course.) "''The spikes and prongs of this weapon were designed to cause maximum pain as it ripped through the flesh. What sort of mad creature would use this?" '' Does 200 damage PPH. Removed by Sylvana/All/Chaos Yenti/Abyssal Reaper Inti REDACTED MCAxIDEgMiAzIDUgOCAxMyAyMSAzNCA1NQ Other Weapons These weapons are obtained by defeating other bosses, with the exception of Default. Default Mower ''"VROOM VROOM VROOM" This is the first and totally best boss weapon in the game. It deals 7 damage. Ark "You sunk my battleship!" Obtained by defeating The Ark. Does a swinging animation. 10 damage PPH. Forgeblade "Molten Hot!" Obtained by defeating Senti Does 20 damage PPH. DiamondAxe Can't get much sharper than an axe made of diamond! Obtained by defeating Gemini. Does 20 damage PPH. Corpsewalker's Halberd A halberd held by the corpsewalker, the personification of the sinful nature of the archdemon. Obtained by defeating Corpsewalker. Does 50 damage PPH. It's thin size can make it a little unreliable, but it made a good last resort weapon before the addition of the actual Last Resort. Definitely still a good last resort nonetheless. Guardian's Powerhammer Obtained by defeating Transcendence. Does 1000 damage PPH. Pretty much the weapon that you use to kill The Generals. It is nicknamed "Barbell" for saving time to type, and it looks an awful lot like one. Lunar Jokoto ''"Lunalamakiavelli tormented a young Sylvar Croati for her entire childhood, only stopping when the demon became a mindless killing machine." Obtained by defeating Lunalamakiavelli and doing secrets. Does 1350 damage PPH. (Doesn't appear in certain bosses since they had not been added there yet.) Pathogen Y "The abyssal reaper quelled the unending rage of a demon, who would rise from the rubble and become a great hero." Obtained by defeating Ultra Astara with Inti's help, it's a slightly better Lunar Jokoto. Does 1550 PPH. Hitbox is at the tippy part, much like Pathogen X. Stiegen "CLIMBING IN MY SKIN" Obtained by climbing Ladder. Does 3000 damage PPH. Literally a spear, the Stiegen has to be aimed with the blade part in order to deal damage, as everything else including the handle doesn't deal damage. It can also stack rolls, meaning you can roll to infinity, and you can roll and attack even with FF. Even though it has a small hitbox, it allows damage to be dealt at a considerably high speed. (Doesn't appear in certain bosses since they had not been added there yet.) Divine Engine "The divine engine is a construct of unlimited divinity. Many gods and demons tried to master this power, but only two or three have succeeded" Obtainable by beating Divine Engine It does 6666 damage PPH, highest damaging weapon currently, can't roll like Stiegen but it has an absurdly fast attack speed and animation. Surprisingly, unlike all the other weapons, wiggling makes it's DPS much worse. Miscellaneous Final Engine The last weapon of the grand archdemon that struck down both the beast Ultiel and the monster Transcendence. Annihilates the unworthy just by being in their presence. Final Engine is unique, as it only appears during the second phase of the fight with Llinellinelentriellia and the fight against The Old One. It is also a mower. Was buffed on 6/21/16 and now does 150 damage PPH. Pathogen X "The grand abyssal reaper was famed for her raw power that surpassed even the archgoddesses of old" You can obtain it and use it in other boss battles by killing Chaos Astara without Inti's help. In other words, it's impossible to get. It rolls like a Steigen. You must be a big boy to keep this weapon. Does 777777 damage PPH. Kill me. Unimplemented/Scrapped weapons Crayon The Crayon was originally supposed to be the boss weapon for Sylvana. However, it never got added because nobody was able to beat the beta Slayer The Slayer is Auna's sniper. It was originally going to be used as a club. Columnblade (Removed) The Columnblade was the weapon Yenti used to give. However, it was replaced by Last Resort. Currently, the weapon is present in Phase 1 of Llinellinelentriellia. Its swinging animation makes it a bit tricky to hit stuff that isn't a boss. Category:Bosses Category:Tool Category:Watercooler